Hidden Destiny
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danny has something to hide from everybody. He doesn't even know that. A mysterious girl names Sara helps him figure it out. But what happens when Danny's destiny is the target of the most powerful ghost? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! May be a DxOC! Beta Reader: Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ANOTHER story! Don't you DARE Flame me! I warned you...**

**Anyway, TPR and GF will STILL be continued!**

**TPR- Cause it's AWESOME! It has Murders and Blood! XD**

**GF- For my Best Pen Pal! CartoonFreakshow! X3**

**So anyway, I was thinking if this will be DannyxOC. What do you guys think? REVIEW YOUR ANSWER!**

* * *

"Saraphina, do you understand your mission?" asked the Time Master, also known as Clockwork.

"Yep!" a fourteen year old girl replied.

"Then you need to start immediately. Remember to find Daniel and befriend him. Do not tell him of his destiny... Yet," Clockwork told her.

"Don't tell him until the time is right. Got it!" Saraphina said.

"Also, take this with you. It will hide your ecto signature." Clockwork handed her a medallion. It looked like his Time Medallion. Though, it is Purple instead of gold. And it has his CW emblem carved on the front.

"Thanks CW!" Saraphina put on the medallion and her white glow disappeared. She then flew off towards the portal leading to Amity Park.

* * *

Quick Introduction

My name is Saraphina. I died at the age of fourteen. For years, I still haven't aged. I remain in my fourteen year old body. I am a ghost dragon. Similar to Princess Dora and Aragon, though, I do not need any necklace to transform into my dragon form.

My dragon form has grey skin, my eyes are neon pink, my ears are red on the inside, my wings are dark pink on the inside, the tip of my tail is dark pink and the end has a small fluff of dark purple fur (like a lion's tail), on my head are pink spikes, on my back is pink fur, I have white claws, and my underbelly is dark pink.

In my human form, I have long black hair with a pink streak, pink eyes, and my skin is pale. I also wear a pink tank top, gray long sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans, pink bracelets on both of my wrists, and pink boots with black underneath. And finally, two pink hair clips to keep my bangs away from my eyes.

I sometimes help Clockwork with the time stream. I once saw a boy with white hair and neon green eyes. Clockwork said that his name is Danny Phantom. The one who has a great destiny...

* * *

Saraphina flew throughout the Ghost Zone in her dragon form. After minutes of flying, she finally found a portal leading to the Human World. She then entered the portal - only to find a black haired teen with blue eyes.

"What the!?" he said. The teen was no other that Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom.

'It's him!' Saraphina thought. She was about to say that she means no harm when suddenly, Danny transformed into his ghost half.

"I'm going Ghost!" he shouted. Two rings appeared and into two. Traveling up and down his body. Black hair turned into silver-ish white and blue eyes became neon green.

"Your not glowing like the other ghost, but you did come from the Ghost Zone," Danny said. He fired an ecto blast at Saraphina.

'Darn it! I need to get away!' she thought. The blast hit her on the back. She let out a cry of pain. Saraphina then turned intangible and flew up through the roof.

* * *

Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton sat on the couch reading a psychology book. Then, an intangible dragon suddenly flew up. Followed by Danny saying, "Get back here!"

Jazz blinked, "Did I just saw Danny chasing a dragon?"

* * *

"Roooaarrr!" Saraphina cried out as she was hit by an ecto blast on her tail. 'I need to distract him!' Saraphina then opened her mouth, pink fire escaping it. Danny made an ecto shield to block the fire. While he was distracted, Saraphina turned invisible and flew as fast as she could.

Danny looked around for the gray and pink dragon.

"Aw man! He escaped! No, wait, she escaped!" Giving up a groan of tiredness, he turned intangible and flew towards his room

* * *

Saraphina landed in an empty alleyway and regained her visibility. Black and pink fire swirled around her, changing her back to her humanoid form. She walked through the town. Then, she spotted a note attached on a door of a small house.

She curiously walked towards and and began to read the note.

_Dear Saraphina,_

_You need a place to stay. This house is small yet comfortable for your liking. All you need is in their. You will also be attending Casper High. The school where Daniel goes to._

_~Clockwork_

Saraphina shrugged and opened the door. Glad that it wasn't locked and she wouldn't have to use her powers. She looked around the room. The living room was a light blue color and had white carpet, a black sofa fit for three people, and a medium sized t.v. The kitchen was a normal one. The bedroom was across the hall. And the bathroom next to it.

She curiously walked towards her bedroom. The walls were black, the carpet was pink, a bed with a brown frame and a black blanket, a brown nightstand with a red lamp and blue alarm clock on top of it, brown closet, and a medium sized window with red curtains.

First thing to do tomorrow was to attend Casper High.

* * *

**I proudly announce that Villiangirl has adopted my story Control.**

**Oh and can I make this a DxOC? I never made one before... And I wanna try something new! ^^**

**Oh and Saraphina may sound like a Mary-Sue. But she's NOT! Don't worry, Danny will gain NEW powers! ;3**

**So please no Flames!**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom! Only the OC/s. I might have another OC. Though, it will either be a villain or ally.**

**My Beta Reader: Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan**

**So as always! Read and Review!**


	2. ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

**I am SO SORRY!**

**But I will be gone for a while.**

**1) NO Internet for who knows how long!**

**and**

**2) Need to focus on school**

**So ALL of my stories will be in HIATUS! **

**Thank you for your Support on my stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you guys heard about the new student?" asked Tucker.

"Nope," replied Danny.

"I hope she's not some preppy kid," added Sam.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna take something from my locker." Sam and Tucker nodded their heads and walked away. Danny then walked towards his locker, got out his textbooks and shut the door closed.

He was about to walk away when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Danny offered a hand to help the girl up. And she kindly accepted. Danny had a good look at her. From what she wore, she must be half goth since she wore black with pink.

"It's okay. I'm Sara Drakon." Sara and Danny shook hands and Danny blushed at the contact.

"I'm Danny Fenton. So, ummm... You new here?"

"Yep. I just moved here from New York," Sara lied. She didn't exactly came from New York. Then, the bell rang.

"Oh no! I gotta get to class!" yelled Sara frantically. "Can you show me where the English Class is?"

"Of course! That's where I was heading anyway. Come on." Danny led Sara down the hall. Sara looking at Danny wearily. _'He looks cute... Focus! I need to focus on the mission!'_ Sara thought. Then, they reached the door. Danny went in first followed by Sara.

"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself," said a bald man known as Mr. Lancer. Sara nodded and walked to the the front of the class.

"Hi! My name's Sara Drakon. I'm from New York. It's great to be here in Casper High," Sara said to the class.

A hand was raised up. Sara nodded and a Latin girl stood up, "Hi. My name's Paulina. Are you goth or something?" Sam scoffed quietly. But payed attention to the new student.

"Umm.. Yeah. I like both pink and black." Paulina rolled her eyes and sat back down.

_'Great. Another freak,' _Palina thought. As Sara introduced, Danny kept staring at her with a dreamy smile.

"Danny? Hello? Earth to Danny." Sam waved a hand in front of his face.

Danny shook his head, "Huh? Uh, yeah... What?" Sam rolled her eyes at the clueless boy.

"Danny, you were staring at Sara."

"Oh... Was I? I didn't notice." Danny's face turned a light blush.

"Hi Danny!" said a voice beside him. Danny jumped a little and turned to see Sara sitting on a desk beside him.

"Oh, hey Sara!" Danny blushed when Sara smiled at him.

"Okay class! Let's get back to our lessons!" Mr. Lancer announced and all of the students groaned. Except for Sara and Danny. Who was glancing back at Sara. Somehow, he knew her from somewhere...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**But I wanna post this before I go home from my grandparents!**

**Anyway, I won't be updating for a while. But I WILL continue my stories!**

**'Till next time!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
